La biographie de Blair Waldorf
by Nathascha
Summary: Lorsqu'on lui demanda si il allait écrire la biographie de Blair Waldorf, Dan se dit que ses lecteurs étaient vraiment stupides. Dan et Blair ne sont pas en couple!


_A/N : Voilà la deuxième histoire que je publie sur ce fandom et encore une fois elle est du point de vue de Dan et parle de Blair! _

_En fait je suis fascinée par le potentiel métafictionnel du role de Dan dans la série (très sous-utilisé à mon avis). Il se trouve que j'adorais l'idée que Dan et Blair devienne amis, et même si la tournure qu'a pris leur relation me parait hautement riddicule et inadpatée aux personnages, j'imagine très bien Dan vivre un amour à sens unique envers Blair. Elle représente tout ce qui fascine Dan, sans qu'il veuille l'admettre... J'arrête de vous souler avec ca mais si vous voulez reparler de leur relation (que vous soyez ou non d'accord avec moi), n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un PM._

_Dans cette histoire, j'imagine que Dan et Blair ne sont jamais sortis ensemble, on s'arrête au moment ou Dan et Blair sont très proches (après sa fausse couche), mais pas amoureux. Dan n'a jamais fait part de ses sentiments à Blair car il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas les accepter ni les retourner. Blair a épousé Chuck, Dan est resté célibataire, et n'a jamais eu de relation sérieuse, désormais agé c'est une sorte d'ermite._

_Bonne lecture. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me dire que vosu avez détesté, aimé, adoré (?)... Je prends tout._

_Disclaimer : Bien sur ni la série Gossip Girl ni ses personnages ne m'appartiennent. Je les remettrai dans la boite quend j'aurais fini de jouer avec. Je les laisse bien sur à leurs propriétaires légitimes._

* * *

Daniel Humphrey terminait une conférence à l'université de Yale. La plupart des étudiants dans la salle s'éventaient tant bien que mal dans la chaleur étouffante de la fin du mois de Juin.

Il terminait enfin son cycle de conférence entamé deux mois plus tôt à Harvard. Malgré les années d'expérience, Dan avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était aujourd'hui un des auteurs les plus en vue des États Unis, ayant le rare privilège d'être aussi apprécié par les critiques que par le grand public.

Les questions s'enchainaient, d'une banalité affligeante: « M. Humphrey, où trouvez vous votre inspiration? », « M. Humphrey, comment se déroule votre processus d'écriture? » « M. Humphrey, êtes vous toujours célibataire? » (celle là était posée par l'inévitable étudiante qui n'avait jamais plus de 22 ans, portait une jupe trop courte ou un haut trop décolleté pour l'occasion).

Un étudiant avec des lunettes, une coupe à 300 dollars, et des vêtements sur mesure (futur journaliste?) s'empara finalement du micro : « M. Humphrey, est-il vrai que vous avez l'intention d'écrire la biographie de l'ex-princesse monégasque, chef d'entreprise la plus en vue de New-York, et votre amie, Blair Waldorf? ».(définitivement un futur journaliste).

Daniel ne put retenir un léger ricanement. « Puis-je savoir qui vous a fait part de cette extraordinaire information? Monsieur... »

« Swift, Édouard Swift, Monsieur Humphrey. »

« Eh bien Monsieur Swift, si j'étais vous je vérifierais mieux mes sources. Je n'ai aucune intention d'écrire une biographie de Mme Waldorf. ».

Dans le soleil aveuglant de la fin d'après-midi Dan se hâtait vers l'ombre des arcades, où s'était réfugié son agent et son éditeur. Heureux de les trouver présent tous les deux il lança la question qui le taraudait depuis la fin de sa conférence: « Est-ce qu'on m'a fait une proposition pour une biographie de Blair? »

« Blair? », Diana avait l'air complètement perdue, donc soit elle était vraiment une menteuse extraordinaire, soit il s'agissait bien d'une rumeur infondée comme il le pensait.

« Blair Waldorf!... »

Diana se tourna vers Richard Mayers qui haussa les épaules d'un air désintéressé.

« Non Dan, on ne nous a fait aucune offre de ce genre... ».

« OK tant mieux, je voulais juste vérifier. »

« Attend, attend, qui t'a parlé de ça? Elle a lancé un projet de biographie?... »

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu répondre Diana pianotait déjà toute vitesse sur son smartphone, sans doute sur internet à la recherche d'une information sur une hypothétique biographie de la plus célèbre habitante de Manhattan.

Si on s'en fiait aux soupirs, grognements et autres froncements de sourcils, Diana ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Après un dernier murmure rageur, elle releva les yeux de son écran et se tournant vers les deux hommes : « Excusez-moi messieurs, je dois passer un coup de fil!, continuez sans moi je vous rejoindrai ». Puis elle rentra d'un pas pressé dans le bâtiment le plus proche.

Avec un haussement d'épaule Dan suivit le service de sécurité qui se dirigeait déjà vers la nouvelle bibliothèque, aujourd'hui inaugurée en son honneur.

Tout s'était enchainé très vite, la cérémonie d'inauguration, le discours du doyen de l'université, les remerciements d'usage de la part de Dan, la réunion avec les professeurs et quelques thésards du département de littérature contemporaine, le diner de gala, et le retour en limousine jusqu'à l'hôtel.

Ce n'est qu'une fois seul dans sa suite (beaucoup trop chère pour une seule nuit, mais Dan n'avait pas protesté, il était invité par sa maison d'édition après tout...) qu'il put rassembler ses pensées et que lui revint en mémoire la question de l'arrogant futur journaliste.

Étant un auteur célèbre Dan avait vu paraître toute sortes de tentatives de critiques de son œuvre, et au moins autant de biographies qui prétendaient révéler le vrai visage de l'auteur préféré de l'Amérique...

Il s'étonnait que tant de gens, plus ou moins intelligents, aient pu pondre des théories aussi ridicules sur son écriture... Aucun n'avait ne serait-ce qu'approché de la vérité. Cela avait d'ailleurs été sa plus grande crainte, que quelqu'un lise à travers les lignes et découvre ce que le jeune homme de l'époque avait tant de mal a dissimuler. Heureusement ce n'avait pas été le cas, personne n'avait rien deviné. Sauf Chuck, bien sur, mais Chuck avait toujours été beaucoup trop perspicace pour son propre bien. De plus, sa propre relation avec Blair lui avait conféré une extraordinaire sensibilité pour tout ce qui touchait aux relations amoureuses, et aux cœurs brisés. Qui eut cru que Chuck Bass deviendrait un expert en relations humaines...

Blair. Blair l'avait cru, depuis longtemps. Lors d'un diner avec elle Dan avait évoqué ce qui était pour lui un insoluble paradoxe. Blair avait souri et répliqué que Chuck avait toujours été fin psychologue. Devant l'air plus que dubitatif du jeune homme elle s'était expliqué. « Je pense que Chuck a toujours su analyser les gens, déjà quand on était gamins il était capable d'obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait de nos nounous, il savait toujours quoi faire... Il n'y qu'avec les gens qu'il aime qu'il est désorienté... ».

La conversation avait continué tard dans la nuit, mais il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de comment elle s'était conclue. Il était bien plus fasciné par la façon dont la lumière crue du restaurant rendait sa peau plus blanche que d'habitude, ou comment son rire se répercutait sur les verres en cristal dans l'ambiance faussement feutrée de l'établissement chic.

Dan s'extirpa à regret de ce souvenir. Y penser ne servait à rien, cela ne faisait qu'alimenter ce mal- être qui ne le quittait jamais.

Il se leva péniblement du profond fauteuil ou il s'était enfoui, et alla se servir un verre de bourbon au mini-bar. Une mauvaise habitude, due à de trop nombreuses soirées de gala, aux nuits solitaires passées dans son appartement New-yorkais, et au mythe de l'artiste incompris et malheureux que Dan avait toujours rêvé d'incarner. A la place il avait eu la gloire, les photographes, la reconnaissance de ses pairs et la fortune. Il ne savait plus si il devait en rire ou en pleurer! Après tout peut-on vraiment se plaindre de ne pas être un artiste qui crève-la-faim? Pourtant le rêve romantique qui avait bercé son adolescence était celui du génie incompris, de l'artiste torturé en lutte avec le monde entier. La réalité avait fait éclater cette belle image d'Épinal. Tout le monde le félicitait de sa formidable réussite, et sans doute aurait dut-il en être heureux. Mais au fond de lui il avait toujours le regret de cet idéal fantasmé auquel il n'avait jamais gouté.

Dan se consolait cependant dans la certitude que personne ne l'avait compris. Personne (ou presque) ne savait ce que recelait réellement ses romans, personne n'en avait saisi l'essence fondamentale: Blair.

Il s'était toujours étonné et amusé du fait que personne n'ait jamais fait le rapprochement. Lui même n'avait pas réalisé au début, ce qui avait commencé comme un colloqualisme inconscient était cependant devenu un jeu littéraire très élaboré.

Il savait son obsession manifeste, et pourtant nul autre que Chuck ne lui en avait jamais fait la remarque. Ils trainaient alors tous les deux leurs cœurs brisés par une princesse inconsciente. Chuck avait été le seul à percevoir ce qui aurait du être évident aux autres, mais tous été aveuglés par leurs préjugés, par leur perception intangible des choses et des êtres. Seul celui qui avait défié toutes les conception sociales et comportementales de ses pairs, pouvait imaginer qu'un autre être les bouleverse à son tour. A l'époque Chuck avait été jusqu'à lui apporter son soutien, et un respect mutuel (sinon de l'amitié) été né entre les deux hommes. Cette esquisse de relation manqua de se briser quelques années plus tard. A quelques heures du mariage de la décennie, dans son costume de témoin, Dan avait finalement accepté :

« … je sais que tu l'aimes encore, que tu l'aimeras toujours sans doute. Je le comprends, car Blair est le genre de personne qui exige une dévotion inaltérable; elle n'en a même pas conscience, elle ne comprend pas le genre de fascination maladive qu'elle peut provoquer. Je sais de quoi parlent tes romans, je sais à quoi ils servent. Mais il faut que cela reste du domaine romanesque Dan! Nous le savons tous les deux! Blair a besoin de toi, un besoin vital. Tu apportes quelque chose qui manque à sa vie. Je ne prétends pas en être heureux, et je n'oserai pas dire que je le comprends, mais je me dois de l'accepter, parce que j'ai choisi de l'aimer absolument, sans la moindre réserve. Elle ne comprends pas tu sais? Elle passe des heures à lire et relire tes romans, à s'extasier dessus et pourtant elle est incapable de voir ce qui devrait lui sauter aux yeux.

-Blair a toujours été très douée pour refuser de voir ce qui risquerait de la blesser. Je crois que c'est une de ses plus grandes forces et une des ses plus dangereuses faiblesses. Je ne lui dirai rien, ne t'en fait pas, j'ai trop besoin d'elle pour écrire. »

Il n'en était pas conscient mais ce jour là Daniel Humphrey renonça à la vie, et céda au fantasme. Il était désormais un personnage de légende: l'amant parfait, mais toujours malheureux, condamné à aimer désespérément mais fidèlement jusqu'à la mort. Dans les années qui suivirent Dan devint un des intimes de la famille Waldorf-Bass. Et même si le sujet ne fut plus jamais abordé Chuck compris que Dan avait préféré l'idéalisme de la fiction, au difficultés de la réalité, et que jamais l'écrivain ne serait une menace au bonheur de sa femme.

De ce jour Dan devint ce qu'il avait toujours voulu être: un personnage de roman, le héros malheureux de la tragédie qu'il s'était lui même écrite.

Son verre terminé le célèbre Daniel Humphrey se résolut à se coucher. En posant la tête sur l'oreiller il pensa une dernière fois à la question du futur journaliste... Il s'autorisa alors à ricaner. Une biographie de Blair Waldorf? Comment ces idiots n'avaient ils pas vu qu'il l'avait déjà écrite. Comment n'avaient ils pas compris qu'elle était chacun de ses personnages, trop complexe pour n'occuper qu'un roman ou qu'un rôle? Comment n'avaient ils pas saisi que jusqu'à son dernier mot il écrirait la biographie de Blair Waldorf.


End file.
